


Looking Back.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [214]
Category: Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: In the dead of night, Elio’s thoughts always drift back tohim.It’s clementizing.





	Looking Back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the book, not the movie, so there’s a lot of ‘San Clemente’ stuff. I really liked that part of the book for some reason? Idk, maybe I just needed to get over the weird hotel bathroom scene which preceded it.
> 
> Sorry for my terrible writing- it’s 1am and I’m still pretty choked up over that ending for no reason whatsoever.

_“Ulliva, ulliva, ulliva!” Pale eyes, limpid and hard to look straight into._

_“You’ll kill me if you stop.” Heavy breaths, the pale undersides of his hands and feet._

_“Later!” His blush, the blond ‘muvi star’ hair, the way he’d breathlessly whisper “Elio...” into his ear._

*

_San Clemente._

Forever changing, then coming back to where you were before. Everything is different, yet all is the same too.

Elio lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought of Oliver one night. His midnight thoughts changed as the days went by, but would always somehow end up returning to _him_. His image was everywhere- standing on the balcony, nestled between the sheets, seated on the edge of the bed, standing in front of the wall as he removed the postcard signed by his predecessor, over Elio’s own as their lips met...

Memories and imaginings flew by and intermingled until it was difficult to tell what was real and what wasn’t. The only thing Elio knew for sure was that it was all _Oliver_. His mind drifted, but came back to that single fact as if it were the centre of his universe. And he knew then, that even if all else about Oliver faded, he’d never completely forget about him and the things they’d done. There was too much to forget, too many life-changing experiences and powerful emotions.

He closed his eyes, and found Oliver waiting for him in the world of dreams to take him away to a golden summer which had long since passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished CMBYN and for some reason I found the ending really emotional. I’ve started obsessing over it, but fortunately not enough that I don’t see any flaws in it. Elio has a lot of... unconventional... fetishes is my only comment (that isn’t the flaw I found it, just an observation).
> 
> Prompt- Whatever you ship the most rn.
> 
> Obviously Elio and Oliver. My ships fluctuate based on what I’ve been looking at lately, and for the past several hours before I wrote this I was looking at the inside of my copy of CMBYN.
> 
> Original Number- 262.


End file.
